Her Demon, His Angel
by BlackLynx17
Summary: She was his savior his provider his angel. He was her protector her helper her demon. She was born in the light with love while he was born in the darkness with hate. She saves him from the dark but he has to work to stay with her. Both want more but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hello this is a new story I'm posting that will probably take me a while to finish because I only wrote one chapter after beating a video game so yah this story is kinda about a game but with Gakuen Alice so Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice please enjoy**

Her Demon, His Angel

Chapter 1

It began like any other day young Mikan Sakura, year 5, was walking down the street with her two bodyguards, Tsubasa and Misaki, when she came across an alley. She stopped and looked into the alley to see a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her.

"What is it Ms. Sakura" Tsubasa said. "Oh um nothing" Mikan said then ran off into the alley. "Come back" Misaki yelled but Mikan kept running till she saw the owner of the crimson eyes that kept staring at her.

"Who are you?" Mikan said. The boy said nothing. Mikan smiled and said "hi I'm Mikan Sakura." The boy blushed and said "I'm Nastume Hyuuga."

"Why are you here all alone?"

"I have no where else to go"

"What about your parents?"

"I have none"

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know"

"Ms. Sakura where are you?" Misaki yelled. "Looks like you have to go" Nastume said. "Yah" Mikan said and held out a hand "your coming with me" she said. Nastume just stared at her. Mikan grabbed Nastume's hand and started walking, dragging Nastume behind her.

They came out of the alley and saw Tsubasa and Misaki running towards them. "Where were you?" Misaki said. "Who is he?" Tsubasa said. "Oh I went into that alley to find him" she said pointing at Nastume. "His name is Nastume he's coming home with us" Mikan said then started walking with Nastume.

"Wait what? Why?" Tsubasa said. "Nastume is coming home with us because he has no where else to go" Mikan said. "What about his parents?" Misaki said. "He has none" Mikan said. "Mikan he can't come with us" Tsubasa said. "Why?" she said turning around.

"Because he's not our problem and what would your father say?" Tsubasa said. "It's ok" Nastume said to Mikan. Mikan looked at Nastume then said "ok I'll ask daddy if we can keep him let's go Nastume" she said and starting walking again.

"No Mikan" Tsubasa said. "Run" Mikan said to Nastume then they started running. Tsubasa and Misaki started chasing after them. "There gaining on us" Mikan said. "Not for long" Nastume said then knocked some trash cans over.

Tsubasa and Misaki tripped and fell onto them. "Nice job" Mikan said. "Thanks" Nastume said. They got to Mikan's, went in and locked the doors. "This way" Mikan said and led Nastume to the basement. She knocked on the door. "Password" someone said. "Naru-chan pwease open up" Mikan said.

Narumi opened the doors and hugged Mikan "It's so good to see you Mi-chan why are you here? And who is this?" Narumi said. "That's Nastume and I need to see daddy" Mikan said. "Wait a minute" Narumi said and walked to a door. He knocked "what is it" someone said.

"Your daughter is here to see you" he said. "Bring her in" someone said. "Go on Mikan" Narumi said. Mikan walked through the doors with Nastume. "Hi daddy" she said. "Hello sweetheart what do you need?" Mikan's dad said.

"This is Nastume Hyuuga can he stay with us?" Mikan said. "What?" he said. "He has no parents and no where to go can he stay with us?" she said. "Mikan let me talk to Hyuuga alone for a second" he said.

"Ok good luck Nastume be good daddy" Mikan said then left the room. "Hi I'm Izumi Yukihira your Nastume Hyuuga right?" Izumi said. "Yes sir" Nastume said. "When did you meet my daughter?" Izumi said. "Today I was in an alley when Mikan came and told me to come with her" he said.

"You listened to her?" he said. "She was very forceful" Nastume said. "Hahaha just like her old man so uh Hyuuga I'm in a little business called uh what's a name you might know uh the mafia I'm actually the boss do you know what that is?" Izumi said.

Nastume nodded. "Good saves me some time I'm not going to lie to you Hyuuga I like you. There is something in your eyes that tell me your not afraid of anything so here's how it goes you can stay but you'll have to work for me does that sound fair?" he said.

"What will my job be Yukihira?" Nastume said. "Just call me Boss Hyuuga and lets see how old are you?" he said. "I'm 6" Nastume said. "One year older than my daughter perfect your job will be to be my daughters personal bodyguard sound fair?" Izumi said.

"Yes but what do I do?" he said. "You are to protect her with your life. You are to go to school with her and walk her anywhere she wants to go. You are to be her 24/7 understood?" Izumi said. "Yes Boss" Nastume said.

"Great you'll fit in well around here MIKAN" Izumi said. "Yes daddy" Mikan said coming in. "Hyuuga can stay" he said. Mikan ran up to Nastume and said "Yes you can stay, you can stay thank you daddy" Mikan said.

"He is also going to be your new bodyguard ok so he is going to go to school with you and be with you at all times ok" Izumi said. "Yay were going to be school buddies. We'll be together forever" Mikan said and Nastume smiled a bit.

"Sweetheart show Nastume around he'll be staying in your room ok and Nastume training starts tomorrow" Izumi said. "Ok Boss" Nastume said. "Ok Daddy" Mikan said and gave her dad a hug "thanks again" she said then grabbed Nastume's hand and went upstairs.

"I am just to kind" Izumi said. "Yah to her" one person said. "Did I tell you to speak? GET BACK TO WORK" Izumi yelled. "To kind huh?" Narumi said. "Shut it Narumi" Izumi said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea though Boss?" Narumi said. "Yes there's something about him I feel I can trust him with Mikan that or he's going to take her besides Mikan would have killed me if I didn't " Izumi said laughing.

"What happens if he does take her?" Narumi said. "Well in the Mafia business what happens when they betray there Boss?" Izumi said. "But he's just a kid" Narumi said. "Exactly so he will learn to obey me if he doesn't well" Izumi said.

"What about Mikan?" Narumi said. "She'll understand" Izumi said. "I hope so" Narumi said.

"Thank you Mikan" Nastume said.

"For what?"

"For saving me and taking me in"

"Your welcome Nastume"

"I promise to protect you forever" Nastume said.

"Ok enough let's play now because tomorrow Daddy's going to put you through hell"

Nastume gulped "Don't worry Nastume you'll survive…I hope…good luck" Mikan said. _I'll protect this girl and her smile forever _Nastume thought smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED… I HOPE…JK I'LL UPDATE SOON SEE YOU LATER

**BLACKLYNX17: WELL HOPED YOU ENJOYED BYE PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Hey this is my second chapter of Her Demon, His Angel so I hope you enjoy please review**

Her Demon, His Angel

Chapter 2

12 years later

Mikan's P.O.V.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Where's that damn alarm clock? *Pushes button then falls back asleep* "Get up Mikan" "Uugh go away" I said. How does Nastume always get up earlier than me? "Don't make me make you get up" he said. I got up and ran to the bathroom. The last time he said that and I didn't listen he poured a bucket of cold water on me.

I took my clothes off and got into the shower. It's been 12 years since I found Nastume and brought him home. Ever since then he has been my only bodyguard since he could beat up everyone else who tried to replace him because of Dad's training.

I loved my time with him because the only person I like is Nastume except when he scares all the guys who try to talk to me away then he really gets annoying. I got out of the shower got dressed then walked downstairs.

"Good morning Ruka how's work been?" I said. "Good morning Mikan works been well" he said. My Dad aka Boss recruited Ruka Nogi 2 years ago. He is my Dad's left hand man and also really close to Nastume. "Oi Mikan hurry up or I'll leave without you" Nastume said.

"Ok I'm coming" I said. Nastume is always with me but that's his job. I wonder how he really feels about me. We started walking to school when I saw my best friend Hotaru Imai. "HOTARU" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Baka baka baka" she used her baka gun on me.

"Ow Hotaru" I said holding my forehead. "Hello Nastume, Mikan" Hotaru said. Nastume nodded. "Hotaru why do you do that every time I try to hug you?" I said. "No reason" Hotaru said then continued walking. Nastume chuckled a bit. "Hey I thought you were suppose to be my bodyguard" I said to Nastume.

"Only from dangerous threats" he said and started walking away. "Hey Hotaru can be a threat" I said to him. "Hurry Mikan or you'll be late" he said. "I'm coming" I said.

After School

Nastume's P.O.V.

"Ah I though school would never end" Mikan said. "You always say that" I said. "No I don't" she said. This girl is so… "Mikan continue walking home I'll be right back" I said then ran into a building. "Huh wait NASTUME grrr" Mikan said but continued walking home.

I ran up the stairs and onto the balcony. I saw a guy holding a sniper aimed at Mikan he hadn't noticed me yet. I pulled out my gun and *bang*. There goes another assassin. The people who are trying to kill Mikan has increased rapidly.

Even if she's the daughter of Boss of the strongest Mafia group in the city I would expect that they would at least want her alive. I better see who he was working for so I can inform the Boss. I searched him and saw a letter. Let's see he was working for… Reo. Screw him always trying to kidnap (or in this case kill) Mikan.

I'll never let that happen I'll protect Mikan no matter what I guess I should go find her now. I left the building and ran to find her. I saw her sitting on a bench. "Hey where'd you go?" she said. "Nowhere" I said. I think she knew since I always disappeared when I'm with her but she's stupid so she might not.

"Oh well here" she said handing me a drink. It was an energy drink. I took it. "You look tired so this will help" she said to me and smiled. "Hn" I said. "Your welcome" she said then started walking again. We arrived at our well her house.

"I need to talk to the Boss so go upstairs" I said. "Ok" she said then left. I walked downstairs and knocked at the door. "Password" Narumi said. "Let me in I got important news for the Boss" I said. He opened the door "would it kill you to say the password Nastume" he said.

"With a password like that maybe" I said and walked in. "Boss Reo hired another assassin except this time he was trying to kill her" I said. "What happened?" he said. "I took care of him" I said. "I can always count on you Nastume you may go" he said.

"Thanks Boss" I said then left the room. Before I went upstairs I heard the Boss talking to Narumi. Normally I wouldn't listen but I heard my name so it must concern me. "So Narumi still think he's going to steal her from me" Boss said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Boss it could still happen" Narumi said. "It's been 12 years and he hasn't made a move. I practically raised him into a death machine he wont betray me. If he were to steal Mikan he would have done it by now" Boss said.

"Maybe he's trying to steal her heart first Izumi" Narumi said. "Please like Mikan will fall in love with a boy like him" Boss said. Ouch Boss that hurt. "But seriously Izumi what will you do if they do actually want to be with each other? I mean they practically now everything about each other since there always together would you let them?" Narumi said.

Yah would you let me be with her. "I'm not going to allow my daughter my angel to be with a…a…a demon. She pure he's tainted Narumi there not going to fall in love" Izumi said. Wow sad but true. "But what if-" "ENOUGH Narumi they will not be together and that's final now go back to your post" Boss said. Shit I ran upstairs.

Wow Boss that was harsh but I always knew the truth. I love your daughter. I don't know when but I owe her my life my excistence. I would jump of a cliff to make her smile but that seems it's not enough for you.

I walked to Mikan's door. I was about to open it but I heard "I really like him though" What like who? Well I always eavesdropped once so one more time wouldn't kill me. I put my ear to the door sounds like she was on the phone.

"I don't really know" she said. "Yes he hangs around me but I don't know if he wants to or if…" If…if what? "Hey Nastume what are you doing?" Ruka said. Shit "Got to go bye" Mikan said then hung up. I glared at Ruka "Nothing bye" I said then entered Mikan's room and slammed the door.

Mikan's P.O.V.

"Nastume" I said no answer. "Nastume" I sang still none. "NASTUME" I yelled. "WHAT?" he yelled back. I cringed. "Oh um I'm sorry never mind" I said. "Oh sorry what was it?" he said. "Um what are you thinking about you've been quiet for a while now" I said.

"Nothing" he said. "You never tell me anything" I said pouting. "Mikan" he said huh I looked at him. Why is he looking at me like that. With such passion I blushed a little. "I'll tell you everything you want me to if you answer my question" he said.

"Yes" I said. I felt like his eyes were hypnotizing me. "Tell me who you like" he said. Huh "w-what I don't like anyone" I said. He walked closer and closer to me till we were centimeters apart. "Liar" he whispered to me.

Huh I pushed him back. "I don't know what your talking about I love no one" I said. "Ah so it's love" he said I blushed. "Hmm no one even though he's always near you" he said. Huh how did he " Wait what you say how did you know that? Wait you listen to my phone conversation" I said.

He didn't answer. "You you're your SUCH A JERK GET OUT" I said pushing him away. "Mikan stop wait" he said. "NO JUST GET OUT I HATE YOU" I said and pushed him out our room. "And for your information I do like someone but I'll never tell you so" I said then slammed the door in his face.

"Well that's great because I do too" he yelled back. I opened the door. "Who do you like?" I said. "LOVE and I'll never tell you" he said. Nastume loves someone. "Excuse me" I said and ran out the house.

I kept running till I came to my favorite spot, a lone sakura tree. Tears started to fall out my eyes. "Stupid Nastume *sniff* liking someone *hiccup* even though I" I tried to stop crying but couldn't. Eventually I stopped and looked around. "Nastume didn't follow me" I said.

"Grr well who needs him" I said. "You do right about now" someone said. Huh I said and around suddenly it got black…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**BlackLynx17: Well yah I noe it kinda weird but yah hope you enjoyed sorry bout the cliff hanger and how Nastume is so OOC. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Ok sorry it took me so long here's the next chapter of Her Demon, His Angel**

Nastume's P.O.V.

I think I just went a little overboard with Mikan. It's her fault for making me jealous and say things I don't...well I do love someone (which is her) and I am never going to tell her ( cuz of her dad) but still she doesn't know that. What bothers me the most is that I think I saw her crying when she ran out. She I go after her? No she's mad at me she'll probaly scratch my eyes out if I try to get near her I'll just let her cool down for a bit. I walked downstairs to the gym and started training.

1 HOUR LATER

"Hey Nastume training hard huh?" Ruka said coming towards me. "Yah I guess" I said. "Where's Mikan?" he said. "I don't know in her room probaly" I said. Ruka got flustered "Woo wait a minute you DON'T KNOW" he said. "Yah I'm guessing in her room" I said. "Well's she's not I just check I thought she'd be down with you" he said. "Well I guess she hasn't come back yet" I said. "HUH COME BACK YOU LET HER LEAVE BYE HERSELF" Ruka yelled. "Yah I guess" I said.

"Tell me what happened" he said. "We were arguing about something...personal and I think I mad her cry" "YOU MADE OUR BOSSES DAUGHTER CRY" he said. "Yah then she ran off so I didn't go after her. "YOU ALSO LET HER LEAVE ALONE" he said then hit me in the back of my head... hard. "What the fuck was that for?" I said. "Did you forget that REO IS TRYING TO KILL HER and you let her leave the house UNPROTECTED" he yelled. It took a while fot all of it to fit it.

"OH SHIT MIKAN" I yelled and ran out the door. "MIKAN...MIKAN...MIKAN" I yelled running arcoss the city. The only place I haven't check was... the sakura tree. I ran straight there top speed. "Mikan please be ok, please be ok, please be...ok" I got there. No Mikan only a note that said

_We have your little sakura if you want her back bring me the head of your oh so powerful Boss -Reo_

I started to crumble the paper "GOD DAMIT MIKAN YOU BETTER BE SAFE" I yelled then started running back home I had to tell the Boss and get help. When I got there I went straight to the Bosses office. Narum, Ruka and Izumi was there. "Oh there you are Nastume, I was just looking for you where's Mikan?" Boss asked. "...Reo has her" I said. The room got silent. "What did you just say?" he said. "Reo has Mi-" I couldn't even finish my sentence cuz the Boss got up and punched the shit out of me.

I crashed into the wall. I was pretty sure I was bleeding. "Now tell me why does that piece of SCUM have MY DAUGHTER" he yelled. "Izumi calm down" Naumi said. "SHUT IT" he said, everyone did. "I...I let her get taken I wasn't ther-" he picked me up by the neck. "Why weren't you there to protect her? Why weren't you DOING YOUR JOB!" he yelled at me. I couldn't answer I could barely breathe. "Boss your killing him" Ruka said.

He through me against the wall. "What does he want!" Boss said. "Cough Cough your head sir" I said. "Haha very funny Reo MOTHER..." the Boss said then tried to calm down. "Nastume you have excatly 1 HOUR to get my daughter back, if you don't I'll tie you up, keep you alive barely, beat the shit out of you everyday, amd make you you never see the light again" he said. Damn that was harsh.

"And if Reo kills my daughter...you better hope you die to Nastume cuz I'm going to make sure you feel pain, sorrow, and reget for the rest of you PUNY F*CKING EXSISTENCE SO GO GET MY DAUGHTER NOW" he yelled. "YES SIR" I yelled and tried to get the fuck out off there. "Here Nastume I'll come with you" Ruka said. "NO he goes alone 1 hour Nastume you better pray that Gods on your side cuz I'm not" he said.

Damit that was the only reason I came back was for back-up. Now I got to sneak into Reo's lair ALONE and recue Mikan ALONE did i mention I only got 1 hour. Why am i still her? I ran up to Mikan's room to get some supplies. Mostly weapons and junk. I looked at a picture of Mikan and me. "I promise I'll rescue you" I said then ran out to Reo's lair.

It wasn't that hard to find Reo's lair. I mean if your Reo a wanna be bad ass Mafia Boss you would want to spread the word. So here it is a Night Club called Gakuen Alice. What a gay name for a club what does even mean. I put on my diguse and my sunglasses and walked in. The music was loud and terrible, the place look like shit, the dancers were amatures, and the customers were...loaded.

Almost all the top drug dealers where here. Shit this makes things even harder. I need to find a way to get under here. I went to the bar and looked for a way. Huh I saw a woman lead this old geezer downstairs. Hmm I guess I found my way down. I walked up to one of the "performers". "Hey wanna have a good time" she said. "Sure" I said pulling away my shades. She blushed perfect "your cute you'll get a discount let's go" she said taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

Perfect everything was going acorrding to plan. "Come on this rooms free" she said jeeze the things I put up with for Mikan. When she led me to the room I locked the doors then karate chopped her neck. She fell unconsiuous. I'm glad Tsubasa taught me that move or else I would have had to kill her.

Ok I pulled out my guns and stuff from my bag and loaded up. This was going to be a long night. I sneaked out the room and started running down the halls. I heard someone coming so I hid. It was only one person perfect. I jumped him and put a knife to his throat. "Tell where Mikan is?" I said. "Who?" he said. "The SAKURA now tell me before I get messy" I said. "HAhaha Fuck you" he said then I slit his throat. Hewasn't going to talk. Reo trained all his men not to squeal. Oh well now to do it the old fassion way look through every door.

Let's see what's behind door number 1... nothing. Now door number 2... nothing again. Now door number holy shit. Well I didn't find Mikan but I did find Reo's Army of men. "Fuck well let's get this over with" I said pulling out my gun.

Mikan's P.O.V.

Huh what's happening? Why does my head hurt? Why can't I move my hands or legs? Huh where am I? "HELLO?" I said. I getting scared. "Nastume?" I yelled. "Nope but close very close" someone said walking towards me. "Huh Reo why am I hear? What are you doing? Let me go?" I yelled. "Now if I did that I wouldn't have a advantage against your old man now would I?" he said. "What did you do to my father?" I yelled. "Not what but when will I do it and not me but you" he said.

"Huh what do you mean?" I said. "Your father would do anything to save his precious little daughter even give up his own life so now we just have to wait and waiting is so boring so I guess that means we'll have to have a little fun" he said. "No just you wait Nastume will come" I said. "Hmm Nastume that sounds familiar you mean the same Nastume who walked into a room filled with my henchmen" he said. "No" I said. "Yes what an idiot didn't even run away either he's probaly died now anyway I'm sure there was about 80 of them"Reo said.

"No I don't believe you" I said. "We'll it doesn't matter what you believe now where were we oh yah I remember "fun" time" he started chuckling. "No Nastume, Nastume, HURRY UP AND SAVE ME YOU IDIOT" I yelled. "You'll soon be screaming my name " Reo said. "Who you calling an idiot" someone said. I looked up "NASTUME" I yelled tears falling out my eyes. He was covered in blood. I'm sure most were from other people but still he was hurt.

"Oh and Reo there was only 76 henchmen which I killed all of them now let go of MY MIKAN" Nastume said. Huh did he just say his? "Aww Nastume can't we share?" Reo said getting closer to me. "HELL NO" Nastume said. "Oh well I'll guess I'll give her back in pieces" Reo said then pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. "Now throw me the gun or else I'll slit her throat" he said.

"No Nastume don't do it" I said. "Shut up I promised to protect you ok I know what I'm doing" Nastume said and threw the gun at him. Reo caught it. "Good now" Reo shot the gun. It hit Nastume in the chest. He started to fall and landed on the floor. He wasn't moving. "No Nastume, Nastume, you cant be dead Nastume" I said and started to cry. "I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO SAY I LOVE YOU YET YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T BE DIED" I yelled. 

"Aw such a nice confession to bad he can't hear you in the afterlife" he said laughing and walking over to Nastume. He kicked him, rolling him over. "No DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM" I yelled. "Hahaha what fun. What can you do huh? Nothing just sit there and watch as I shoot Nastume over and over again till I run out of bullets" he said. "No" I said. "Well here goes the first one" he said. I closed my eyes I couldn't watch.

BANG..."Mikan are you ok?" huh I opened my eyes. "Na-Nastume I thought you were died" I said. "Nice to know you have faith in me" he said then tried to set me free. "But I saw Reo shoot you and I herat the gun shot" I said. "He did shoot me but he was stupid enough to realized I was wearing a bullet roof vest I just layed there till he was close enough then I killed him" Nastume said.

He cut me loose then I jumped on him. "Hic I hic was so SCARED" I said and started crying. "Shh It's ok Mikan I got you, I'll always come and save you Mikan" he said hugging me. "But first let's get out of hear agreed" he said. I nodded, he held my hand and lead the way out. I'm so glad that Nastume's not dead but then that means...he heard my confession.

Why isn't he saying anything? Does it mean he doesn't care or...oh I forgot Nastume already has a lover in mind. When we got out we started walking home. I stopped. "Huh what's wrong Mikan can't walk anymore" he said. "No I don't want to go back home" I said. "Why Mikan cuz your father said of I don't get you back then I-" "I don't care about him, I don't care about anything anymore, all I care about is you" I said.

His eyes widened. "I know you heard me say it back there Nastume and in case you didn't then I'll say it again I love you Nastume...I've fallen in love with you since the day I rescued you from the streets" I said. He didn't say anything. "Don't talk nonsense Mikan let's go back" he said.

"I knew it, I knew you didn't love me back. There's no point in going back" I said. "Why" he said. "CUZ I DON'T WANT TO LIVE SEEING YOU WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN. There's no point in living anymore if you don't love me Nastume" I said holding a knife to my neck. "Mikan where'd you get that give it back" he said. "NO there's no point Nastume without you" I said.

"Yes there is you have a life back home with your family, you Dad, Narumi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka" "They all mean nothing to me compared to you. I'd throw away everything just to be with you" I said. He stayed quiet. "No Mikan let's go home" he said. "Is that your finally answer" I said. I could tell by his eyes it was. "Good bye Nastume my love" I said then stabbed the blade through my chest.

Nastume's P.O.V.

"Is that your finally answer" she said. DAMN IT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH. I want to be with Mikan but...but... he father won't allow it, she'd have to throw away everything to be with me...I cant let her do that. "Good bye Nastume my love" she said then plugged the knife to her chest. "NO" I yelled and run up to her. I couldn't gran the knife but i put my hand where she was about to stab herself so she stabbed me instead.

"Huh Nastume your hand you idiot why did you stop me" she yelled. "AHH" I yelled pulling the knife out off my hand. Damn she can stab I'm going to have to teach her how to use a knife later...FUCK IT I don't care anymore. "Because I love you idiot" I said. 

"HUH" she said. "I love you Mikan Sakura" I said then pulled her into a kiss. She didn't respond at first but a few seconds later she started to kiss me back. When we parted I started kissing her everywhere, her cheek, her nose, he eyes, he neck. "W-why did you lie to me then" she said.

"Beacause _So Narumi still think he's going to steal her from me" Boss said._

_"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Boss it could still happen" Narumi said. "It's been 12 years and he hasn't made a move. I practically raised him into a death machine he wont betray me. If he were to steal Mikan he would have done it by now" Boss said._

_"Maybe he's trying to steal her heart first Izumi" Narumi said. "Please like Mikan will fall in love with a boy like him" Boss said. Ouch Boss that hurt. "But seriously Izumi what will you do if they do actually want to be with each other? I mean they practically now everything about each other since there always together would you let them?" Narumi said._

_Yah would you let me be with her. "I'm not going to allow my daughter my angel to be with a…a…a demon. She pure he's tainted Narumi there not going to fall in love" Izumi said. Wow sad but true. "But what if-" "ENOUGH Narumi they will not be together and that's final now go back to your post" Boss said. _

"Huh I don't believe Daddy said that"

"He did Mikan that's what he said that's why i kept refusing you because if you want to be with me you'll have to through away everything your family, your friends, your life, even your identity" I said.

Please let this scare her into backing out. If she says yes I won't be able to refuse her. "Yes Nastume I'll do anything to be with you" she said smiling. "Mikan...you idiot" I said then kissed her. She said yes, she said yes. Somehow I feel so happy right now.

"Don't worry Mikan we'll move far away so they can never find us and I'll take care of you" I said. "You promise" she said. "Yes I promise now let's get going your father said he's kill me if I didn't rescue in an hour and it's been...3 that;s great I'm dead" I said. "Then let's leave now" Mikan said.

"We can't our clothes and money is at home plus I know you want to say good-bye" I said. "Nastume... thank you" she said and grabbed my hand. "Love you" I said and squeezed it tight. "And I you" she said then we stared walking home. Now this is where the hard parts begin

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Her Demon, His Angel Chapter 4

Nastume's P.O.V.

As we walked back I started to see Mikan's house. I let go of her hand. She looked at me with a questioning look. "We about to be back they can't know about us" I said. "Ah I understand" she said. She looked away trying to hide her expression but I saw. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. "Don't worry soon we'll be together and we won't have to hide anything" I said. She smiled "Ok Nastume let's go" she said. We walked to the house then opened the door. I looked around, the place looked deserted. "Hello?" I said. No answer.

"Damn they must have come after me" I said. "Does that mean were alone?" Mikan said looking at me and smiling. It took me a second but then I got it. "Yup looks like were going to have to find a way to entertain ourselfs" I said. "I can think of a way?" Mikan said. "So can I" someone else said. We froze. "So Nastume what took you so long?" he said again. I looked to see who it was. Koko, a new member to the gang. Joined a few weeks ago, he was a valuable member to the group. It's weird but it's like he has the power to read our minds, he's always one step ahead of us. "Where is everyone?" I said ignoring his question. "Out looking for you everyone thought you ran" he said.

I smiled. "So everyone left to try and catch me except for you what too scared" I said. He glared at me "Actually everyone left to rescue Mikan only Narumi went after you because the Boss said we shouldn't waste our time looking for trash like you. I personally stayed behind so if you came alone I could kick you ass" he said. That does it I reached for my gun. "KOKO it's my fault I begged Nastume to get me some food since I was kidnapped and all why don't you go call my father and tell him I'm alright" Mikan said. Koko looked at me. "Yes your highness" Koko said then laughed to himself. He pulled out his phone as he walked away. "Nastume you can stop reaching for your gun now" I said.

"Let's go wait in Boss's office until he comes back" I said. Mikan nodded and followed me downstairs. After a couple of minutes Koko came down and told us the gang would be her in a couple of minutes.

Mikan's P.O.V.

I Am So NERVOUS. Koko say us I know he did. He's been staring at me for the last 4 minutes. Nastume has just been polishing his gun. When Koko was just about to say something the door bust opened and my father ran through the door. "WHERE'S... MIKAN!" he yelled and ran towards me. "MIKAN" he yelled again then picked me up and spinned me around. "Daddy" I yelled and started to cry. "Mikan, Mikan, are you alright I was so worried and hey what are all of you staring at GET OUT!" my Dad yelled athis henchmen. Everyone surried put of his office. "Except for you Nastume" he said.

Nastume sat back down then started to polish his gun again. "Mikan what happened are you alright" he said. I wiped my tears away. "Yes Daddy I'm fine Nastume came just in time and he...he" I couldn't say it. "I took care of Reo he won't be bothering us again" Nastume said. "I'm glad you safe now go upstairs honey I need to have a talk with Nastume" he said. "Oh Daddy it was my fault were late I begged Nastume to get me some food after he rescued me. He told me he had a time limit but I said Dad will forgive me so please don't blame him" I said. "Mikan I said go up to your room" I said.

Oh no Nastume. " I'm sorry" I said then walked upstairs. I wasn't saying it to my father but to Nastume. It's all my fault for what's about to happen. Wait I told daddy the truth he'll forgive Nastume. I walked in my room and closed the door. Please Nastume come back to me in one piece.

Nastume's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry" Mikan said. I knew that was directed at me. I put my gun away. The Boss just stared at me. What should I do? Should I say something or just keep quiet. While I was trying to thing up of something the Boss suddenly got up and walked to me. I stood up from my chair. He cracked his knuckles then punched me in the gut. I went flying and hit the wall. I coughed up blood. "That's for being late. I knew that Mikan was lying to cover you did you set her up for that?" he said. I got up "No I didn't she decided to stay that herself" I said. He punch me again. "But you didn't stop her and tell the truth now did you" he said.

I didn't respond, the pain was to much to bare with. "Nastume it seems we have a lot to talk about and I'm just getting started" he said. Oh God kill me now.

Mikan's P.O.V.

Oh my god. It's been 2 hours where the hell is Nastume? KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Finally Nastume where the *gasp* Nastume" I yelled as I opened the door and say Nastume. "Shut up will you" he said then fell over. "OH MY GOD NASTUME ARE YOU OK?" I yelled again as I caught him. "Come on let's move to the bed" I said. We started walking slowly. When we got the I layed him down gently. "Nastume what happened to you" I said. "I fell" he said. "I don't believe you" I said. Nastume looked f*cked up. Like he was just mauled by a tiger. Bruises everywhere blood all over his shirt and face. "Stay here I'll get the first aid" I said then ran to the bathroom.

I started to bandage him up. "Nastume what happened" I said. "Your father happened" he said. Tears fell out of my eyes. "Oh Nastume I'm so sorry" I said. Nastume pulled me into him. "Don't cry you idiot this is nothing" he said. "But... but you got hurt because of me, it's all my fault" I said. "No it's not I just didn't know how strong Boss was he can really throw a punch" he said the tried to laugh. "But.." "No buts we chose this path Mikan. I'd go through a thousand beatings to be with you" he said. "I'm sorry" I said then wiped my tears away. "I promise to be with you Nastume no matter what happens" I said. He looked at me then fell back. I fell back with him and landed on top of him.

"Nastume are you ok?" I said. "Shut up and go to bed" he said. I smiled and layed my head against his chest. "Nastume when will we leave I don't want to see you get hurt again" I said. He stayed quiet for a minute. "3 days. Do what you, say what you want, get everything off you chest Mikan" he said. "Thank you Nastume" I said then drifted to sleep.

Day 1

I went back to school with Nastume today. He was still covered in bandages. When he tried to take them off I would yell at him. I'm surprised no one asked him about it. They must have thought he'd got into a fight or something . I hanged out with all my friends especially Hotaru. I cried the last period when school was over. I was really going to miss Hotaru. Nastume comforted me by buying me some ice cream. Then we went into an alley and made out. What a girl has needs?

Day 2

I skipped school today to hang out with the gang. I played with Tsubasa and Misaki then dressed up with Narumi. Strangly he has good fashion sense. After I went to the shooting range and watch as Koko and Ruka shot things. Koko and Nastume started to get competitive and saw who could get the most points. Ruka sat next to me and offerd me a gun. I declined, he ask why and I told him I couldn't handle the resposibility of shooting one. I think he understood cuz he didn't ask me again after that.

Day 3

Today was the day. Nastume said we'd leave at night when everyone was sleeping (well mostly everyone). I spent the whole day with my Dad. Nastume left somewhere and came back late. "Mikan is there anything wrong" my father said. I shook my head. "Nope nothing I just rarely see you anymore" I said. "Oh I'm sorry Mikan how bout tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you" he said. I smiled "Ok Dad it's a promise" I said. After dinner I went up to my room. Nastume told me to get some rest and that he'd wake me up in the morning. He worked me up at 3 a.m. "Mikan come on let's go" he said. He handed me a bag then jumped out the window. I was scared at first but then he said he would caught me. I closed my eyes and jumped. He caught me of course but that was the easy part. The hard part was trying to get past the guards.

When we were finally away from my house I smiled. "YES FINALLY FREE" I yelled. Nastume looked at me. He had a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry" he said. I stopped jumping and looked at him. I walked up and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Nastume I may be losing something precious to me but I'm gaining something more" I said. He smiled and took my hand. "Are you ready?" he said. I smiled "of course" I said then we started walking again. I only looked back once to say good bye to my father.

Ruka's P.O.V.

I was currently in the Boss's office. There was holes everywhere and blood all over his knuckles. He's been in chaos since he found out Mikan ran away with Nastume. "Ruka I want you to find Mikan and bring her back safely" he said. I nodded. "What about Nastume" I said. He slammed his hand on the desk. It split in half. "Kill him" he said. I walked out and pulled my gun out. Why Nastume? Why'd you have to go and do something as stupid as this? If I kill you I'll be loosing my best friend and Mikan's friendship but if I don't... I'll die instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Blacklynx17: Well I'm almost done with the story just like 2 or 3 more chapters I hope you enjoy it

**Her Demon, His Angel Chapter 5**

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

**I wanted to talk Boss into letting Nastume live but knowing him in his mood he would have probably shot me. I'll talk to him later but knowing him if I bring Nastume back alive he'll torture him for the rest of his life. Nastume… Mikan where are you? I need to calm down and think about this.**

**Nastume knows if they stayed in down there bound to be seen so they would need to get out of town but to do that they'll need a car and some new identities. Now who does Nastume know that could do that…no one Nastume was born an orphan and never talk to anyone he didn't want to how about Mikan. All she talk about was he friend …**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"**HOTARU" I yelled in shock. Nastume just led me to this huge mansion. I thought it was like a friend of his house but Nastume doesn't have any. "Do you not know what time it is?" Hotaru said. "Didn't I call yesterday explaining I'll be coming" Nastume said. Hotaru glared. "N-Nastume what are we doing here?" I said. **

"**We needed help and she was the only person I could think of" Nastume said. "So you mean she knows… EVERYTHING" I yelled. Hotaru shot me with her baka gun 3 times. "The first one was for not telling me about this sooner, the second one was for yelling so early in the morning, and the third one was just because I wanted too" she said. "Ow Nastume some bodyguard you are" I said holding my head. He removed my hand and kissed my forehead.**

"**I'm sorry" he said. I blushed. Hotaru coughed "well come on I don't have all day" she said and let us in. She led us to what looked like her dining room. "Here I put everything you need in there passports, I.D.'s, some cash, basically everything you need to start a new life" she said.**

**Nastume took the backpack and pulled out two I.D.'s. "My new name is Kei Higurashi? You couldn't have came up with a better name then that?" Nastume said. I looked at mine and blushed. "I'm Mrs. Sakura Higurashi" she said. Hotaru looked at me. "Well I was pressed for time but I wanted Mikan to still have part of her real name" she said.**

"**Oh Hotaru" I said tears falling from my eyes. I ran up and hugged "I'LL MISS YOU" I said crying in her arms. Hotaru hugged me back. "I'll miss you too idiot" she said. I don't know how long we stayed there but it must have been awhile because Nastume was starting to get jealous. "*cough* Mikan we should get going" he said.**

**I let go of her. "Promise me we'll see each other again" I said. She smiled one of her rare Hotaru smiles "I promise and here" she said handing me a phone. It was pink with sakura petals on it. "I made it so no one could track or pick up the signal this is our special way to keep in touch" she said. When I opened it the wallpaper was a picture of me and Hotaru. "I'll treasure it forever" I said. **

"**I also gave you one to dummy it's in the bag" she said Nastume nodded. "Mikan give Hotaru your phone" Nastume said handing his to her. "Huh" I said. "They might track it" he said. "Oh" I said and dug out my phone. I looked at the phone my father had given me so many years ago. "Good-bye" I whispered quietly then gave it to Hotaru.**

"**You know what to do" he said to her. She nodded "Well you guys have a plane to catch the tickets are in the back you take the train first to Omashu then head to the airport just incase there at the one here" she said. "Good-bye Hotaru thank you" I said. She wiped my tears "what are best friends for" she said.**

"**Thanks Hotaru" Nastume said. She glared "that's Imai to you and you own me big time I swear if Mikan get's hurt you'll regret it" she said. Nastume sighed. "And if you die and leave Mikan alone I'll never forgive you" she added. Nastume looked up and smiled. "Yes ma'm let's go Mikan" Nastume said.**

**I said my last good-byes to Hotaru then we headed off to the train station. I was surprised trains even ran this early. We showed the man our tickets then headed to Omashu. We'll so far so good.**

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

**It took me awhile but I finally learned Hotaru Imai's address (after breaking into the school.) I was currently banging on her door hoping she would open it… No use I pulled put my gun and aimed for the door knob. Just then the door opened. **

**I dropped my gun stunned by who I saw. I quickly recovered and grabbed it from the floor putting it away. "Are you Hotaru Imai?" I said. She just started at me for the longest time then she answered "yes I am." "I'm a friend of Mikan Sakura and Nastume Hyuuga do you know them?" I asked.**

**She nodded. "You mean idiot and her pet yah I know them" she said. "Have you seen them?" I asked. "Not since see went to school a few days ago" she said. I stared at her. I knew something was wrong. "We'll since they haven't been her you won't mine me checking then" I said. **

"**Do you not know what time it is? Do you knot know what the neighbors will think?" she said. "Did you not see the gun I dropped cuz I did now LET ME IN" I said in a deadly tone. She held the door open and let me in.**

"**I never knew Mikan had friends with such bad manners and weapons" she said. "There's a lot you don't know about Mikan" I said. She stayed quiet while I looked around for clues. "Mikan's ok right?" she asked. I looked at her. She looked so concern, I couldn't tell her the truth. "Yah she's fine no need to worry" I said. She couldn't have been her.**

**As I walked out I was trying to call the Boss to tell him my lead was a dead end but I called Nastume on accident. **_**BRING BRING BRING**_

**I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. Hotaru's eyes we wide. I walked to the ringing sound and found Nastume's and Mikan's phone. "Haven't seen them huh" I said holding up the phone.**

**She looked at me. "What do you want with them" she said. "I just want to bring Mikan home" I said. "And Nastume" she said. "Him too" I said. "Your lying I know everything now" she said. I glared "your bluffing" I said. "Mikan's dad is the Mafia Boss so tell me what's going to happen to Nastume" she said.**

"**I've been ordered to kill him" I said. "HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND" she yelled. "IT'S EITHER HIM OR ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO" I yelled back. "I understand but is it worth loosing your two best friends" she said. "It's either him or me" I repeated. "You can always go with them" she said. I looked at her.**

"**No I can't now we'd they go" I said. "Your going to split them up aren't you" she said. "It's my job" I said. "But what about you" she said. "I want them to be happy…but they weren't meant to be I will do what needs to be done now don't make me repeat myself" I said. "I'll tell you but you have to let Nastume go" she said. **

"**Mikan won't leave Nastume and Nastume would never leave Mikan he'll always come back to see her there's no way they can be together" I said. She walked up to me "You know Mikan as well as me I know she's told me and you know when she wants something she won't stop till she gets it. I believe you'll do the right thing and not kill Nastume" she said.**

"**It wouldn't be the first time I've killed someone I cared about" I said. "And I'm sure it won't be the last but you love them" she said. I looked away. "You going to tell me or what" I said. "She's taking a train heading to Omashu then there going to catch a plane" she said. I smiled "You've been stalking me haven't you, you've known I would have founded out" I said.**

"**Yup and by the time you get there they will be long gone" she said. "You obviously don't know me I'll catch them" I said and started walking to the door. "If you don't you can always come here I'll protect you" she said. I looked at her. "Your messing with fire you know that right" I said. "Maybe I like fire" she said and with that I left.**

**Let's see the only airline in Omashu is Sakura's Express. I hoped on my motorcycle and headed that way. I arrived an hour later and checked to see if they were still at the train station. Hotaru must have tipped them I was coming. I went back on my motorcycle and started driving. If I was Nastume I would take the back streets but I don't have time to check a map so I just headed street for the airlines.**

**I decided to cut through a park filled with cherry blossoms and then I saw them. I stopped my bike and got off it. It seemed the hadn't noticed me yet. Nastume and Mikan were holding hands and laughing. I clenched my fists. **_**I believe you'll do the right thing and let them go**_**. I'm sorry Hotaru but I have no choice. **

**I pulled out my gun and walked towards them. "NASTUME" I yelled. They turned around shocked. Nastume immediately pushed Mikan behind her and pulled out his gun. I heard Mikan whisper my name. I put my gun down. "Why Nastume? Why'd it have to turn out this way? WHY DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?" I yelled. He looked pained. "I'm sorry Ruka but I love her and I'm not letting her go" he said.**

"**I've been ordered to kill you and bring Mikan back but I'll give you one chance let Mikan come back with me and run away" I said. "Ha ha ha and what let Mikan and I risk our lives just to see each other again" he said. "It's better than dieing right here right now" I said pointing my gun to him again.**

**He put his gun down. "No it's not. A world without Mikan is worthless to me. I'd rather die right now then let Mikan go and let her marry someone else" he said and threw his gun at me. "Nastume no" Mikan said. "I'm not going to kill you Ruka…you were the first person I trusted to watch my back, my first real best friend" he said.**

"**PICK UP YOUR GUN" I yelled. "No I'm not going to hurt you but I'm also not going to let you hurt Mikan" he said. "Do what you have to" he said. God damn it Nastume. "One last chance let Mikan come with me and you ca walk away" I said.**

**He smiled "I can't do that Ruka" he said. "RUKA NO I WON'T LET YOU" Mikan yelled and went in front of Nastume. I loaded my gun and put the hand on the trigger. Nastume then pushed Mikan away. "NATSUME" I yelled.**

**BANG**

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blacklynx17: Hey sorry it's took me so long but here's another chapter**

_He smiled "I can't do that Ruka" he said. "RUKA NO I WON'T LET YOU" Mikan yelled and went in front of Nastume. I loaded my gun and put the hand on the trigger. Nastume then pushed Mikan away. "NATSUME" I yelled._

_BANG_

Her Demon, His Angel Chapter 6

Mikan's P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast. First I was with Nastume then Ruka came, then suddenly I'm protecting Nastume from getting shot then I hit the ground. The only thing running through my mind is that gun shot. _BANG_ over and over and over again. I'm to scared to see what happened. If Ruka really shot Nastume or if Nastume dodged it just in time.

What happened if he didn't? Would I picked up Nastume's gin and shoot Ruka? I don't know to many things are going through my head right now. "Mikan" someone said. At that second all my worries disappeared. "NASTUME" I yelled and looked up. Nastume was standing right next to me, hovering over me. He embraced me "I'm sorry" he said. I started hitting him "you better be that really hurt" I said. We laughed but then I remembered Ruka.

I started looking for him. He was at the same spot, looking down. His gun discarded to the floor, forgotten. I got off of the floor and started walking towards him. Nastume grabbed my hand. "Don't" he said. I slapped it away and went anyway. "Ruka….Ruka-pylon?" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. "Tell me Mikan is there anyway you'll come back with me?" he said. Nastume was next to me in a second shielding me from Ruka.

"Sigh I guess I have my answer" he said and picked up his gun. Nastume started backing away. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you" he said. Huh? "You guys go on be happy I'll just make something up to tell the Boss" he said. "Ruka what are you saying?" Nastume said. "Gees I'm telling you can leave no one's going to follow you go on get" Ruka said.

"Why Ruka?" I said. "I just can't bear loosing you two" Ruka said smiling. "But-" "But nothing if I take you back I'm sure you'd try and escape again Mikan and I'm pretty sure Nastume wouldn't just sit still. This way is the best for both of you" he said. "Except for you" Nastume said. "I told you I'd make up something for you guys like "I killed Nastume but Mikan killed herself after" Ruka said.

We just looked at Ruka. "Come over here" he said and pulled us to him. "Mikan you take care of Nastume you hear me" he said. I nodded. "And Nastume you better take care of Mikan and give her anything she wants, she's giving up her life for you so you better make sure she never regrets it" he continued. Nastume nodded. "Now smile you two you got what you wanted" Ruka said.

But we couldn't smile because we knew what would happened to him. First daddy would beat him for the truth and if he wouldn't tell him they'd torture him. They wouldn't just let this slide. Ruka would be tortured for the rest of his life because of us. "Well I think it's time for me to go now" he said.

"Come with us" I said. He smiled "No can do Mikan I'm sorry" he said. "He'll kill you" Nastume said. "Then I'll die happy that I was able to help my friends" he said and started to walk away. "PLEASE COME WITH US RUKA-PYON" I yelled. "Do me a favor If you ever see Hotaru again tell her I'm not coming back" he said. My legs gave out and I started crying.

"Nastume make him come with us" I said. "I can't" he said. I looked at him. I saw tears in the corner of his eye. "Do you think what we are doing is right?" I said. I wiped my tears away and stood up. "Because I don't" I said.

Ruka's P.O.V.

Damn Boss is gonna kill me. I walked into his office. "Oh look whose come back, Ruka. Have you come to brighten my mood?" Boss said. "Hey Boss" I said. "So you bring Mikan back and kill Nastume or did you bring them both back better yet did you" "I killed them both" I said. "Uhhhggg" I coughed up blood. "Don't kid with me Ruka bring me some good news" he said.

"I killed Nastume" I said. He smiled "Ok and" "Mikan killed herself" I finished. "Uhhg" I flew back and hit a chair. "So you want to keep kidding around do you Ruka well I've got all day" he said. Mikan, Nastume I hope your happy.

"DADDY WAIT!" Huh I looked up. Mikan and Nastume walked through the door. "Mikan?" he said. Idiot why did you come back. "Boss! Forgive me, Boss! I'm sorry" Nastume said. "Nastume! So! Back you come, head low with your tail between you legs" he said. "No Daddy don't hurt him! I'm the one who said we should elope It was me! But Nastume was the one who said we should come back and talk to you Daddy!" Mikan said.

"Boss listen I don't care what you do to me, I deserve it for being disloyal but you got to forgive her. Forgive you daughter Boss that's all I ask" he said. "No Daddy! No! No! I'm the bad one. It's my fault. If you going to punish someone punish me" she said.

"No Boss it was my responsibility. I'm the one to blame" Nastume said.

"Daddy" Mikan said.

"Boss" Nastume said.

"Daddy" Mikan said.

"Boss" Nastume said.

"Daddy" Mikan said.

"Boss" Nastume said.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHG ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Boss yelled.

"Mikan my head strong daughter you used up your last favor a long time ago and you Nastume you were like a son to me, this is how you repay you debt to me? I feel such disappointment in you two it's like I've been shot right in the gut" he said.

"Daddy" Mikan said.

"Boss" Nastume said. "Get out of my site! Both of you! I don't care where, just go. That's what you want me to say right" he said. Mikan and Nastume looked shocked. "Well that's what I'm saying go! Do whatever you want! Even if it means getting married!" he said.

"Oh Daddy" Mikan said. "Oh dad I mean Boss ugh" Nastume said. "Thanks for your blessing Daddy" she said. "Boss I'll make Mikan a happy woman" Nastume said. "Enough already just go! sniff." he said. Mikan smiled. "Good-bye Daddy" she said then grabbed Nastume's hand and left. "Boss?" I said. "What are you still doing here Ruka go shoot someone or something" Boss said.

I smiled. "You got it Boss and don't worry to much Mikan will be just find" I said then walked out the door. "I'll know she'll be fine we raised her" he said then laughed.

Boss's P.O.V.

"Oh Yuka if you could see our daughter now. She's grown up to be a fine young lady" I said. "You sure your cool with this Izumi" Narumi said. "Yah deep down I guess I already knew she'd leave for him" I said. "Don't worry we'll be able to keep track of her and you'll be able to see her anytime" Narumi said. "Why's that?" I said. "When she walked in with Nastume I put a tracking device on her" he said smiling.

"You never change do you Narumi" I said. "Nope I guess not" he said then we started laughing. Mikan I'll hope you'll be happy cuz if not I'm taking you back.

**The End **

**JUST KIDDING**

**There will be one last chapter ok so stay tuned**


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

**BlackLynx17: Ok here's the last chapter to Her Demon, His Angel I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading**_Boss's P.O.V."Oh Yuka if you could see our daughter now. She's grown up to be a fine young lady" I said. "You sure your cool with this Izumi" Narumi said. "Yah deep down I guess I already knew she'd leave for him" I said. "Don't worry we'll be able to keep track of her and you'll be able to see her anytime" Narumi said. "Why's that?" I said. "When she walked in with Nastume I put a tracking device on her" he said smiling."You never change do you Narumi" I said. "Nope I guess not" he said then we started laughing. Mikan I'll hope you'll be happy cuz if not I'm taking you back._Her Demon, His Angel FINAL CHAPTER11 years later"Kaname wait up" a little 6 year old girl yelled chasing after her brother. "Hurry up Yuka I wanna see it" her 6 year old brother said. "It's not going anywhere" she said and stopped running to catch her breath. "Fine" he said and stopped so she could catch up. "Just remember if we get caught it's your fault" Kaname said. "Well bro if they haven't found us now i don't think there find us anytime soon" Yuka said. Kaname held out his hand "Come on were almost there then you can rest all you want" he said. Yuka grabbed it "I can't wait to see Mommy's and Daddy's house" she said as they walked Else..."NASTUME HOW COULD YOU LOOSE OUR KIDS?" a 28 year old Mikan yelled. "Pipe down will yah it's not my fault those kids are so sneaky" a 29 year old Nastume yelled. "Oh my god, oh my god, what if something happened to them like a car hit them, or they got kidnapped, or worst a gaint bird came down and picked them up carrying them away to a far off country where they-" "MIKAN nothing like that is going to happen especially the last one besides it's your fault for stopping to getting something to eat" he said. "WHAT NASTUME HYUUGA YOU TAKE THAT BACK IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M GETTING ALL NERVOUS ABOUT BEING BACK HERE BESIDES YOU KNOW I EAT WHEN I'M NERVOUS" Mikan yelled. "Yah that's not the only time you eat" Nastume mumbled. "YOU KNOW WHAT-" "We should find the kids then finish this later" Nastume finished. "FINE" she yelled ans started walking away. "Where are you going now?" Nastume said. "To Daddy and tell him how MEAN you have been to me" Mikan said. "Wait Mikan your kidding right?...Mikan?...Wait up I'm sorry MIKAN" a scared Nastume said running after his the Izumi Residence"Kaname I think were finally here" Yuki said. "Yah but this place is heavily guarded i guess Dad wasn't kidding when he came from a mafia family" Kaname said. "Mommy too" Yuka said. "So what now how do we get it" Kaname said. "Like this" Yuki said then picked up a rock and threw it in a window. All the guards ran to the scene. "See now we just walked through the front door" she said. "I could of thought of that" Kaname said. "Well why didnt you then Kana" Yuka said. "Shut up and DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kaname said."Sometimes I can't believe were related" Yuka said walking to the door. "Yah and sometimes I can't believe your older than me BY 4 SECONDS" Kaname yelled. "Shh were at the door go knock" Yuka said. "I know I know" he said then knocked. The door opened to reveal a familiar 's P.O.V."WHAT? SOMEONE 'S ATTACKING THE HOUSE" I yelled. I must hurry and warn H- Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Who could be at the door at a time like this? I ran and opened the door to reveal to little kids. A girl and a boy. "If your here to sell cookies we don't want any" I said then was about to shut it till they said "RUKA-PYON" Huh only Mikan calls me that. "Ruka false alarm it turns out it was just a rock some kids must have been playing and who are those kids" an older looking Koko said. "Call the Boss call everyone were calling a converence in the living room in 5 minutes NOW" I yelled. Koko ran off scared out his life. "Mommy was wrong Ruka-pyon ain't gentle at all" the girl said behind her brother. "You little one and littler one follow me" I said. "Hey we have names you know" the boy said. "We don't have time just follow" i said and walked to the living room. "Stay here till I tell you to come in" I said then entered the room. I looked around it seemed everyone was here. "Ruka this better be a good explanation for this" Boss said. "Yah i was watching my soaps" Narumi said. "Trust me there is now everyone don't do anything rash now when you see this" I said. Everyone looked at each other confused. "Hey little kids come it" I said. "WE HAVE NAMES" the girl yelled as she came in with her brother. Everyone was shocked. "You- you have kids with someone else!" someone yelled. "WHAT NO!" I yelled. "Hotaru's gonna kill yah when she get's here with your son" Koko yelled. "THERE NOT MINE" i yelled. "Ruka I'm ashamed of you i liked Imai" Boss said. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LOOKED AT THEM DO THEY LOOK LIKE ME?" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at girl had short brown hair and brown eyes while the boy had black hair to his sholders and crimson eyes. "Y-Yuka?" the Boss said. "Yes wait hey how do you know my name?" the little girl um Yuka said. "You don't think these are..." Narumi started "No they left remembered" someone said. "Hey little ones tell us your full names" Boss said. "Wait a second" one of them said then they huddled 's P.O.V."You don't suppose the is Gramps to yah?" I said. Kana looked back "he does look like him let's check" he said. We turned back around. "Excuse me are perhaps Izumi" I said. The man looked shocked. "Yah i am now who are you two" he said. We smiled and ran and jumped on him. "GRAMPA" we yelled. Everyone looked shocked so did Izumi. Normal P.O.V."Gr- Gra- WHAT!" Izumi yelled. Everyone was looking at the 2 squirts. "Don't worry Grampa we forgive you for not sending us anything for christmas and our birthdays since you didn't know about us" Yuka said. "But you can make up for that now" Kaname said. "Kana no he doesn't he doesn't even know us yet" Yuka said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kaname said. "Well know I've seen everything" Izumi said. "Hey don't thay argue like two certain people we once knew" Narumi said. "Young one's what are your names" Narumi kids stared at him. "Dad was right he is a creep" Yuka said. "Yah Mom lied to us i think he's gay too" Kaname said. Izumi laughed his head off. "Yup that's Nastume's attitude alright" Naru said sulking. "Ok settle down now kids your name's" Izumi said. "Oh exuse our manners" Yuka said. "Were Kaname and Yuke Hyu-" "KANAME AND YUKA HYUUGA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" a very angry Mom yelled. "Yipes they found us" Yuka said. "Already" Kana and Nastume came running in the room out of breath and pissed. "You two better have a good explanation for running off like you did" Nastume said. "Nastume?" Ruka said. "Oh my god Ruka how's it been man" Nastume said and gave him a hug. "I see you met my kids" Nastume said. Ruka laughed "yah they surprised us too" he said. "I see Mikan hasn't changed at all" Ruka said looking at Mikan lecturing her kids. "Yah still talks alot too" NAstume said before a book hit his head. "I heard that NASTUME" Mikan yelled."Mikan?" Izumi said. Mikan stopped and looked at her father. "Daddy?" she said then ran up to him. "DADDY I MISSED YOU" Mikan said. "ME TOO" Izumi said hugging her back. "I see you've mad me a grandpa" he said. "Sorry dad for dropping in on you like this they just wanted to meet there family and so did I" Mikan said. "MIKAN!" Hotaru yelled coming in the room. "HOTARU" Mikan yelled running to her but then stopped suddenly. "YOUR PREGNANT" Mikan yelled. Hotaru smiled "yah thanks to this goof" Hotaru said and puched Ruka. "Ow love you too hon" Ruka said. Nasume laughed. "Hey hon where's Nastu?" Ruka said."Here Dad" a little boy said walking inside. He had short blond hair and purple eyes. Yuka looked at him once then ran up to him. "Hi I'm Yuka Hyuuga wanna go play" Yuka said. Nastu blushed "Sure would your friend like to come too" he said. "Oh him he's my brother and i guess so but watch out he's kinda short-tempered" Yuka said. "I AM NOT" Kaname yelled."So Mikan how long your gonna stay" Hotaru said. "I don't know maybe a for a little while" Mikan said. "Or forever" Narumi said. "Ok it's settle Mikan welcome home guys get her things and put it in her old room and get my car ready I'm taking my grandkids shopping to make up for lost times" Izumi said. "YAY" they yelled jumping up and down. "Dad you were wrong Grampa's not scary at all" Yuka said. Nastume sweatdropped. "So Nastume said I was scary" Izumi said and smiled. "Hey Nastume let's go to my office for old times sake" Izumi said. "Um i would Boss but i have kinda-" Nastume started rambling. "OK EVERYONE DOG PILE ON NASTUME FOR HIS WELCOME BACK TO THE GANG" Koko yelled. Everyone did as told."Kaname i think I'm going to like it her" Yuka said dodging the people flying at her. It seemed her Dad was punching everyone who tried to jump him. "Yah me too it seems like we'll never get bored" Kaname said. And so Mikan and Nastume lived happily ever after with there two kids and family until the dreadful day when a 19 year old Yuka said "Mom, Dad, Auntie Hotaru, Uncle Ruka I have something to tell you...I'm pregnant" ..."I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SON RUKA!" And so the story of the Demon and Angel 17: THANKS FOR READING FOR SO LONG GOOD-BYE


End file.
